Dieing a Little Everyday
by DemonicUchiha
Summary: Roxas had friends, a great family, and everyone loved him. But what would happen when one of his friends move, because of him? Will he stay the same or change? Rated M. Depression, strong language, and broken hearts. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas had average grades, friends, and a great family. But what would happen when the reason his best friend moved, was because of him? Will he be the same? Or start to rebel against everything?**

**RATING: M. drugs, self-abuse, and strong language, and broken hearts. So don't say I didn't warn you, because I did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts…****Square Enix ****does. I am just one of a million people wishing they owned the game.**

**NOTE: This is a Roxette fan fiction btw. I just recently thought the pairing was cute, but it still doesn't beat my AKUROKU love. XD NOOOOWWWWW……FORWARD!!!**

**CHAPTER 1**** Roxas POV**

Don't you hate those days, when everyone just stares at you. Well, I do especially when they are steering clear from you. Seeing the bricks of the clock tower made me sigh in relief, I can finally relax without all the cold stares. Unfortunately, the hike to relaxation, wasn't so relaxing.

Right when I was about to turn back, I noticed I was already at the top. Surprisingly, Hayner, Pence, Ollette weren't here. When they weren't here, then sea-salt ice cream wasn't here, and if that wasn't here, there's no point in going up here.

"Great waste of energy." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Turning on my heel I was about to march my happy little way back down, when the door busted right open, with a not so cheerful Hayner. Worst part was he was stomping right toward me. He grabbed my collar and pulled me to where we were at least 3 inches apart.

"What the fuck did you do?" He screamed, shaking with anger.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I shouted.

"Do you even have a heart? Do you even know how much trouble she's in?"

"Well I don't even know what I did, and who the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed matching his.

"She saw you smoking, and then her parents found out. Now because of you she's moving, and you don't even give a flying fuck." He said his voice getting lower and lower.

"But…"I said blankly. " I don't smoke, you know that."

" I don't even know if I should trust you anymore. For all I know our friendship might just be another lie, you made up." And with that he left.

I stood there dumbfounded. Was our friendship over? Was Ollette really moving? I stood there, for what seemed like hours, before I decided to go home. Questions were running through my head.

I stood in front of my house, staring at the sunset. Watching at how the colors got dark and the stars peeking through. Sighing I walked into my house, and took off my shoes. "Hey honey, dinners about to be ready." My mothers yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry. Ill be up in my room." I said. Walking through the small house, to my room.

My room wasn't the really the best thing. The walls were painted blood red with black checkers everywhere, there were a few band posters, and pictures of Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. Anger started to boil inside of him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he ran across his room(1)and tore down all the pictures that reminded him. He never wanted to see there faces again, he didn't even want to be in the same room as them. Roxas hated all of them, every single one.

A sat down on his bed not even knowing that he was crying. He hated being alone, hated it. And now he was, no friends, no one to talk to.

He was alone.

**DONE!!! So what do you think? Hmm…good yes? I think so, for my first one at least. Well, don't forget to review! I will love it if you do, tell me what I need to improve on if you want too.**

**1-his room isn't very big btw. Its sorta maybe puny, so when he ran it was only like 5 feet from his bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay!! this one is actually really good. I think so anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or any of the characters, I just own the plot.**

**NOOWWWW...FORWARD!!!!**

**  
Chapter 2....Roxas POV**

Ugh, I hate life. Just I just want to go down into a dark corner, and stay there for the rest of my life. I've been try to call Ollette and asked her who told her about me, but the chick wouldn't answer the phone. I have found out that shes moved to either Destiny Islands or Traverse Town. I don't know anymore.

So here I am, in my room with no one to talk to. I wish none of this wouldn't have happened in these two weeks. I don't even know if I should keep going on. My parents found out about the 'smoking' thing, and wont even fucking look at me. Bastards. Their supposed to help me when I need them, not shun me. I'm going to therapy, for something that I didn't even do. Its stupid. I don't just hate _my_ life, I hate the world, and _everyone_ in it.

My therapist, Dr. Wise, says I'm to angst for my age. I'm fucking 15 what I'm a supposed to do, prance around a field of bunnies? No thank you. I rather be angst then skip around bunnies all day long. He is so annoying, like asking me questions that don't even go with the situation, that I'm in.

Two weeks?!

That's how long it took to make my world go spiraling down the drain. Everyone despises me, I was always the kid that everyone loved; or at least to most people. Why does life have to be so goddamn difficult.

When the ceiling became less attractive, I decided to go for a walk. I got up, rummaged through my laundry before I found my jacket, and put on my black and white checkered converse. Then I was on my way to the door, not even bothering to tell my parents were I was going. They wouldn't care. When I walked outside everything was grey, the sky, the houses, and even the neighbors. Yet, they were going on with there happy lives.

Is this what it looked like being depressed?

Walking through town wasn't any different. People stilled ignored me, I was invisible to them now. I was kicking a pebble, until I hit it to hard. The stupid pebble it Seifer in the back of the head. 'Oh shit.' I thought.

"Hey blondie!" The beanie head yelled.

"H-huh?" I said, stuttering.

Bam!

"What the hell!?" I snapped, holding my now throbbing cheek.

"Maybe next time you should think twice, before throwing a pebble at me."

Then he walked away, along with his other two puppets. Seifer, if you don't know, it the towns self-appointed discipline master. Get on his bad side, you might not live to see the tomorrow. Unfortunately, I was about a centimeter away from death.

Still holding my cheek, I made me way to the crack in the wall in the center of town.(1) Arriving at the crack, I looked around making sure no one was looking, then walked right in. On the other side, were tons of trees, and a run down path making its way through. I followed. Coming here always made me feel better, and the best part no one knew about it, or at least never came here.

At the end of the path, was a mansion. An old run down building, that has probably been here since the start of time. There was a large rusty gate in the front, and broken statues leading to the door. The building itself, was a peachy brown color, with two big windows on both sides of the structure. One with a flowing white curtain, the other had either a brown or dark rosy red color.

I never really had the courage to actually go in. It always seemed sort of spooky, in a way. Did you know that sometimes you can see a blonde girl, in the window with the white curtain? I don't know if she's actually real, but she looks worried. Maybe someday I'll have the courage to go up there.

The wind was starting to pick up, and it was getting colder. I've been outside for at least 5 hours, just staring at the clouds. 'I really should start heading home.' I thought. Very slowly, I got up shook off any dirt, and made my way to the trail. Since it was getting dark outside, I could barely see anything. By the time I finally made it out, I was limping from tripping about five-million times.

When I got home, I was bombarded my yelling from my mom.

"Where the fuck have you been, Roxas!" She screamed.

"Your mother was just about to call the cops!" My dad said sternly, but still had a hint of anger in it.

"I was just out walking." I muttered, trying to make my way to my room.

"With who?"

"No one, just me." I said.

"Your lying!" She screamed. "Just how you lied about everything else"

"I'm telling the truth!" I snapped, then slammed my bedroom door.

I could still here muffled voices from down the hall, even over my sobs. I sat on the floor for awhile, before I finally got the motivation to crawl to my closet. Crawling for my calmness, my release of all the stress from the world. I pushed some clothes out of the way, before I came across a small box.(2) Standing up I still didn't take my eyes off of the box, making my way into a corner. I sat down, and opened the box to reveal the sharp blade of the razor. Pressing the blade onto my arm, made me bite my lip. As the razor glided across my skin leaving nothing but red liquid to run down my arm. After, 3 cuts I put the razor back in the case, and got a dirty towel, then pressed onto my wounds. The whole time I couldn't help but ask.

"What's happening to me?"

**And done! That my friend as 1034 words. NEW RECORD!! XD I hope you like this one better then the other one. I know I'm not that good at making the story flow instead of making it sorta choppy. But I will get better! Me promises!!**

**Review and you get a free cookie, brownie, cake type of thing.**

**1-What's that part of the town called? Tram Common? I forget.**

**2-Its a wedding ring box.**


End file.
